


Stardew valley singles

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: This is just short fics of falling for some of the single characters each chapter will be a different single character.





	1. Shane

When you first met Shane to say you weren't a fan would be a understatment. He out right would tell you to fuck off ,when saying hi as you were passing by but you kept trying to talk to him you're not really sure why exsactly.

After a few months he started to warm up to you and you started thinking you know what hes an alright guy, you might even kind of be friends now.

Then one day after a hard days work your siting at the bar and you look over at Shane hes sitting in the corner as far away from everyone else as he can get. You watch him for a moment siping his usal beer and he looks up and catches you staring , his face flushes and he quickly looks away. "Cute" you think , wait when did you start thinking Shane was cute?

A few weeks later you find Shane drunk laying near the edge of a cliff , your litterally talking him off the cliff trying to tell this man all the right things, but really you're thinking I want you in my life , I don't want to live without you.

You've really fallen for this man. This absolute wreck of a man. Whos so kind to the few people who hes actually let see him. So when you kiss him hard , with tears rolling down your cheeks, your chest feels like its going to explode and you look him in the eyes his sad watery , eyes . You know in your very being hes who you you're going to be with and he kisses you back with just as much furocity." I love you , Shane" you wispear this so quitely it almost comes out as a breath.

You ask him to marry you 2 weeks later , he smiles so big and you do too.


	2. Haley

When you first met Haley you first noticed her long shiny blonde hair, her light blue eyes and her pink rosie lips. Haley was one of the most beautiful girls in town. But a few converstaions with her you realized that she might only care about her looks. She sits in front of the mirror in her room for hours and calls her sister a werido.Maybe you don't really like Haley. I mean no beauty in the world can make up for a horriable personality. 

You're siting at the edge of the dock the night of Moonlight jellys waiting with everyone else. When Haley comes and sits next to you dangling her legs in to the cool water. When the jellys finally show up she jumps alittle unsure if the jellys might shock her. But then she relaxes and skims her hand over the top of the water. Her hair kind of falls infront of her face and you resist the urge to tuck it behind her ear. A green jelly comes upright in front of us and she smiles at me. " I always forget my camera " she sighs 

Couple days later.I come acrossed Haley standing out infront of Marnies barn with a camera. She tells me she wonders what it like to be a framer . She blushes , we end up going into Marnies barn to take a few photos, before long were laughing, and joking around. Haley climbs up on one of the cows to get a photo. The cow does not like it and it bucks her off. I reach out my arms and half catch her mostly just softening the blow with my body. She ends up scrawled ontop of me. She looks down at me . I expected her to be angery maybe even hurt. But she just looked down at me with a huge smile on her face , her hair tickles my face and i reach up and tuck in behind her ear .She blushes again.

You realize some where in it all that you maybe really like Haley. So when you come over and she seems so excited . She tells you shes built a dark room so she can delvop all her photos. You step into the dark room with her, well room might be too much its really more of a closet and stand with her a while and look at photos while she explains the devolping process. Shes half way through a sentance when you reach over and kiss her. You kiss her gently at first , your lips barely touch. You pull back to look at her , her eyes are closed and they fluttery open, you wait for some sign she wants this too.You cup her face in your hands , searching her eyes. "Please" she says breathy. You kiss her again this time with more and she kisses you back. She taste like chapstick and she threads her fingers into the back of your hair .You kiss her hard now like your life depends on it . Your hands go all over eachother. Your hand goes up her smooth heated leg and she kisses your neck. You smile at each other and you smooth the hair out of her face. 

A couple months later you give her the necklace and she jumps into her arms. Shes the most beautiful girl in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and who you want me to write about next


End file.
